


Conviction

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: "I like you," Genichiro had said as a matter of factly back in high school, with a straight face and a sharp gaze behind his glasses. Genichiro is far too serious for such pranks, and Wolf has known Genichiro for too long. He knows he would never say such things lightly.But Wolf - he's never really responded to it. He never is the type to say much in the first place, and he's kept his reply to the man's confession vague for the past ten or so years. Wolf doesn't know how he feels. Perhaps it would have been much easier if they were two normal guys with normal lives. Well, at least one of them is respectable.Wolf doesn't exactly come from a 'respectable' household. He's the second in command and heir to the Usui yakuza clan, whereas Genichiro is a civilian. A lawyer, even.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Conviction

##  **"I'll always be by your side."**

It is not an empty promise. Wolf knows. 

Overly tall with a stern and serious mug, a set of cold steely blue eyes behind wire-framed glasses, Genichiro has always been an imposing person. Between the two of them, one could argue that Genichiro looks more like a yakuza member than Wolf. Yet, they have been friends with him ever since they were kids, through middle school, high school, and even though they parted in college, they would still text each other every day. It's as if there is something keeping them together, never straying too far apart.

Wolf sometimes wonders what makes the other man stay with him for so long. 

No - he knows why. Genichiro never hid his feelings. 

"I like you," Genichiro had said as a matter of factly back in high school, with a straight face and a sharp gaze behind his glasses. The man never really had a sense of humor for it to be a joke. Genichiro is far too serious for such pranks, and Wolf has known Genichiro for too long. He knows he would never say such things lightly.

But Wolf - he's never really responded to it. He never is the type to say much in the first place, and he's kept his reply to the man's confession vague for the past ten or so years. 

Wolf  _ doesn't _ know how he feels. 

Perhaps it would have been much easier if they were two normal guys with normal lives. Well, at least one of them is respectable. 

Wolf doesn't exactly come from a 'respectable' household. He's the second in command and heir to the Usui yakuza clan, whereas Genichiro is a civilian. A  _ lawyer,  _ even. 

His father, known by the moniker Owl, has been friends with Genichiro’s father Isshin for a long time as well. A friendship that is followed by their sons Wolf and Genichiro. Wolf wonders how his father is alright with it. Does he not worry about the well being of his civilian friends due to their connections with them? 

Granted, it’s against the rules of the yakuza world to involve civilians, but the problem is, Genichiro is willingly inserting himself into Wolf’s troubles.

And now, he’s even managed to convince Owl to allow him to be their legal advisor, though it’s under their current advisor’s supervision, for the time being. But Oniwa is Isshin’s subordinate. Sooner or later, he’ll pass the helm of that job over to Genichiro willingly too. It frustrates Wolf to no end.

Though at the same time, one can’t help but be touched at how far the man would go trying to be of help to him.

Genichiro is a good lawyer. He’s graduated from a prestigious school, built up an impressive portfolio, and he’s been scouted to work for famous firms. When they were kids, Genichiro always topped the class. He’s shared with Wolf that he’s gotten offers and scholarships for renowned universities. Yet he’s declined them all in favour of sticking with Wolf. 

“I want to stay with you,” Genichiro had said back then, stunning Wolf. He still repeats that, even today. 

“Jiro, did you hear me?”

Only one person would call him by his real name. Not even his father or younger brother calls him that anymore. They’re close enough that the man can stroll into the Usui house unannounced or use it like his own. 

“I heard you,” Wolf grumbles. “You may have convinced my father to be our next legal advisor, but you’ve yet to convince me.”

Genichiro sighs, his expression of one mildly annoyed. But the man says nothing more. “At least, join me for dinner. I’ll pay.”

Wolf stares at him. By luck, he spots his younger brother entering the common room they are in. “Kuro, wanna have dinner? Genichiro is paying.” From the corner of his eye, he sees Genichiro stiffen. It’s clear he’s trying to get Wolf to go to dinner alone with him, something like a date, but Wolf almost always declines or does this, inviting a third party.

“Ah, no, you should -”

“Good, you’re coming with us,” Wolf interrupts, dragging his poor younger brother along. He doesn’t miss the apologetic look Kuro throws at Genichiro, who responds with a resigned shrug. It appears as if everyone knows about Genichiro's one-sided affection for him.

Dinner is a relatively quiet affair, some rice bowls at their usual haunt. They’re familiar with the owners of this joint too, having visited it over their school years. Genichiro and Kuro talk while Wolf remains focuses on his food. Kuro is entering high school next year, while Wolf will be in his second year as lieutenant of the Usui group.

Genichiro will be under Oniwa, their current advisor’s supervision, but it will still mean that he’ll be part of their group and included in meetings. He’ll be helping the group to stay out of trouble. It’s a relatively safe position, but as yakuza, anything can happen. That’s what makes Wolf feel a sense of annoyance and helplessness.

Their dinner is done and Genichiro walks Wolf and Kuro back to their home. He says his goodbyes to Kuro and Wolf, trying to catch his gaze, but Wolf avoids it, grunting his response. Eventually, Genichiro leaves.

“Why do you keep rejecting Gen-san?” Kuro asks his older brother, once they’re alone.

“What are you talking about?” Wolf replies, feigning ignorance. The younger Usui huffs.

“I’m not dumb, you know. Practically everyone knows Gen-san likes you. Ema-sensei keeps asking me when you and Gen-san will finally together,” Kuro tells him, referring to their other childhood friend, who’s now a doctor at Kuro’s school.

Wolf doesn’t answer, though he thinks he feels his ears warm up.

“What if he gives up one day?” Kuro continues to ask. 

At that, Wolf remains quiet, but Kuro sees his older brother clenching his fists. He doesn’t say anymore and leaves Wolf to his thoughts.

#  \------

Genichiro loves Wolf. He’s been aware of his feelings since high school.

Jiro, or Wolf, as he’s now called, has always been a quiet kid. And with his family background, it had only further alienated Wolf from the other children as they were growing up. Genichiro has been with Wolf since they were kids, he didn’t understand why others were so afraid of him. They were afraid of Genichiro too, but at least some would still speak to him.

When Genichiro grew to understand Wolf’s circumstance, he’d stubbornly stuck by the boy’s side. Besides, Wolf had been his first friend, and would always be his best friend. Through some form of luck, they remained in the same class throughout middle school, but in high school, they were separated.

Minds and bodies were still developing, and so were hormones. Girls and relationships entered the picture but neither of them had really shown much interest in such things. Genichiro is the type of person who is loyal to someone if he knows and trusts them. He has other friends whom he shows trust and loyalty too, but never to the extent that he goes for Wolf. In high school, despite Wolf taking up the quiet delinquent persona and Genichiro the top academic student, they spent their lunch together on the rooftop. There were some rumors of them together, but it never really spread.

It's likely that no one dared to cross the son of a yakuza family. 

But back then, Wolf grew to be more popular. He made friends, some of them more in awe or admiration for his family background than seeing him as he is. Genichiro never really liked those that hung around Wolf at that time, but he was considerate and had given Wolf some space. 

They still had lunch together though, and that had been enough for Genichiro.

It was only after that incident occurred that Genichiro found and realised his feelings.

The incident that left Genichiro with a permanent scar across his forehead.

It was some problem involving the Usui group and a minor rivaling clan. Genichiro was with Wolf when they’d chosen to take him, and since they couldn’t kill a civilian kid, the kidnappers took Genichiro with them.

They were both relatively calm. Wolf was trained by his father on how to act during such situations. Genichiro had been scared, but seeing his friend unaffected had kept him calm too.

But it was clear that the kidnappers were not good people. One of them had a problem with Wolf’s calm attitude and threatened him with a knife. It was Genichiro’s fault, really. He had panicked, afraid for his friend’s life and tried to be a hero.

They ended up in a scuffle with the kidnappers and did not leave unscathed.

Thankfully the Usui group got to them before it worsened, but Genichiro had a deep cut to his forehead. It was probably not as serious as it looks; head wounds tend to bleed more, but the look of fright and worry on Wolf’s face - Genichiro had never seen his best friend so pale and red-eyed. Wolf had held onto Genichiro’s hand throughout even as the paramedics got to them and tried to bring him to the ambulance.

No one was that scared and concerned for him. Wolf, who was usually so emotionless and quiet, actually displayed such a fragile, delicate side of him. He’s known Wolf all his life. Knows his quirks, his likes, dislikes, his tenderness towards his loved ones, his care and concern for those he trusts. Perhaps Genichiro had always admired his best friend, only that it was at that moment that Genichiro fell for Wolf. And that exposed vulnerability made Genichiro want to be by his side and help him, protect him wherever possible. 

It became Genichiro's goal.

But since then, Wolf had kept a wall between them. Genichiro understands his reasons. Wolf is always selfless when it comes to those dear to him. He knows Wolf doesn’t want him in danger again, but knowing Wolf’s reason only added to the man's desire to chase after him, even with his best friend's cold shoulder.

Genichiro confessed his feelings to Wolf on high school graduation. He doesn’t know what he expected back then, but he remembers the look on Wolf's face. It was one of shock and embarrassment, but there was no rejection. And so for years, Genichiro repeated his vows, deciding never to stop unless Wolf flat out rejects him. 

"I like you. I want to always be by your side. I will be." 

It's been more than a decade at this point, but Genichiro still hasn't gotten an answer. It can get lonely and frustrating at times, but Genichiro won't abandon him. After all, stubbornness is the one trait he received from his father. He’ll always be by Wolf’s side.

Even if the other may someday find someone else he loves. 

#  \------

Wolf sits quietly at the dinner table, staring at his father. Kuro eats as if nothing is amiss; he's used to his brother and father's patterns by now. When Wolf has a problem with Owl's decision he'd pressure the older man with a glare. 

After several minutes of tension, Owl gives in. 

"What did I do now?" the head of Usui group sighs. 

"Why did you let him in?" Wolf asks accusingly. Owl immediately knows what he's talking about. 

"He wore me down. Did you know? He's been asking me to let him join our group ever since he graduated high school? His stubbornness is even worse than Isshin at times," Owl muses. 

"He's a civilian, he should stay out of our family business," Wolf argues. 

"He's not stupid, he's a lawyer. If anyone knows more about our business, it would be him. And he's not our legal advisor yet, he's still under Oniwa," Owl responds gruffly. 

"But -" 

"Look, son, I've watched you two grow up together. He's loyal and devoted to you. He's smart and got a decent attitude even with that mug of his. You can't find anyone offering themselves up to you who's better than that. Isshin and I would even give you our blessing." 

Wolf chokes on air and Kuro stifles a giggle as he finishes his dinner. 

"'scuse me, boss, sorry to interrupt your dinner," Fujioka suddenly appears in their doorway, looking a little panicked."There's some trouble in our turf by the market. Takamine group."

Wolf is sent to settle the matter.

Masatsugu Kodou Takamine, the new young head of the Takamine group, and an ambitious one. Wolf has met the man a couple of times before, but they’ve never really talked. He has, however, heard of the young head's questionable actions. He seems the type to use dirty tricks and step on others to get what he wants. It's not uncommon for yakuza to do such things, but the Usui group has left them alone since they make trouble on their own and other groups' turfs. However recently, it seems that they are making their move on Usui territory.

When Wolf arrives at the market, one of the shops have been messed up, wares scattered and furniture tossed about. An unfortunate shopkeeper can be seen huddling and hiding at a corner, terrified. Wolf steps in, pulling the poor civilian up and tells him to leave. The lieutenant of Usui group turns to the tall, lanky man with small, sly features and a long, black ponytail. He’s with two of his subordinates, staring at Wolf since his initial entrance shooting him a dirty look.

“Look who decided to show up,” the young Takamine head sneers. “Come to ‘fess up, mutt?”

“We caused no trouble in your turf, what are you doing here?” Wolf replies, not rising to the provocation. 

“Really? One of your men messed up our area’s stalls and you have the nerve to say you caused no trouble?” Kodou shoots back. “You really should mind your manners, dog.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Our men would do no such thing.”

“Sounds like someone has no control of his men. Maybe that just shows how shit the Usui group has gone, huh?”

Wolf thins his lips, but he manages to keep his cool. “Do you have proof? Only empty vessels make the most noise.”

Kodou snarls, acting more like the rabid dog he called Wolf. He visibly restrains himself and steps back. 

"Of course we do, that's why we're here. Oh, and the police should be at your place right now. Would be bad for the Usui to get tangled with the law, eh?"

"I would watch out too, if I were you," a familiar voice interjects. Wolf looks back, eyes wide to see Genichiro, impeccably dressed as usual, with his long hair tied back neatly into a bun. He adjusts his glasses coolly as he regards Kodou. 

"And who do you think you are?" 

"Usui group's next legal advisor, and I'm here to advise you to watch your words," Genichiro replies to the Takamine head. He turns to Wolf. "I've solved the matter with the police for now, but they'll be around for surveillance."

Wolf is speechless, not expecting Genichiro's involvement at all, but also quietly displeased that he’s inserting himself into this situation. Not wanting to display any emotion in front of another group’s head, Wolf nods silently instead. 

"It'll be the same for you too," Genichiro turns back to Kodou, earning an angered look from the man. 

"Just because you settled matters with the cops doesn't mean you've settled matters with the Takamine group!" 

"Once you present undoctored evidence of the alleged Usui group's troublemakers, we can discuss again," Genichiro tells him with a cold smile. 

Kodou takes a step forward as if to lunge at the man, but he's held back by his subordinate. 

"Genichiro," Wolf warns. The man finally stands down, keeping quiet as Wolf takes charge of the situation again. 

"As I've said earlier, Takamine, we don't have a bone to pick with you. If we've caused any offense for you to start this, we should settle it properly with a meeting. Not backhanded tactics like this," Wolf tells Kodou. 

"We'll see about that," Kodou replies, straightening his clothes. "Maybe I should send someone for a home visit some time."

Wolf knows the other man is implying a threat, but he'd rather leave the conversation short than answer to his provocation. He doesn't want to handle a problematic, hot blooded head of a rival group. 

Kodou walks off with his subordinate in tow, and Wolf lets out a sigh. He turns to Genichiro, who stands there as if he’s done nothing wrong.

“Why are you here?” Wolf asks, rubbing between his brows. “Did my father send you here?”

“No. I had to inform you on the matter with the police.”

“You shouldn’t have shown yourself. You could have waited,” Wolf tells him with a scowl. Genichiro tips his head, eyes studying him from behind his glasses.

“Are you worried?” Genichiro asks with a soft smile. Wolf sees that smile directed at him all the time, and he would admit that it works in bringing his guard down, but this time, Genichiro is deliberately putting himself in danger. Kodou has seen him, would remember him. And since Genichiro even humiliated him… it would not be good.

“You shouldn’t be out here. I told you, you shouldn’t be involved,” Wolf reminds him, annoyance creeping into his tone. Genichiro loses his smile.

“And I told you that I will be by your side. I’ll help you any way I can,” Genichiro replies stubbornly.

Wolf glares at him, both of them locked in a glaring match. 

“Even if you don’t answer to my feelings, even if it puts me in danger. I won’t leave your side,” Genichiro continues. “I hope you know that.”

_ I know that _ , Wolf thinks to himself,  _ I’ve known that since you confessed to me that day, all those years ago. That’s why I don’t want you to be here. I don’t want you in danger. _

Wolf remains quiet, looking down at his feet. “...I know that. That’s why it’s a problem.”

“What?” 

“I said it’s a problem,” Wolf repeats, speaking louder this time. “All these years that I didn’t even respond to you, yet you continue to stick with me. It’s… It’s suffocating,” Wolf lies, forcing himself to look at Genichiro who looks back at him blankly. Wolf schools his features as he proceeds with his lie. “I’ve already told my father to revoke your position of our next legal advisor. You don’t need to come to the group anymore. Oniwa will remain in his position and find another protege.”

It’s Genichiro’s turn to be quiet, but he’s glaring at Wolf with such intensity that it makes Wolf shut his mouth. There’s a hurt in his look that makes Wolf’s chest ache.

“You don’t get to do that,” Genichiro says. “You don’t get to stop me from doing what I want to do.” Genichiro takes heavy steps towards him and grabs Wolf by the collar. “Even if you hate me, even if you tire of me, you’d have to kill me yourself to stop me from being by your side.”

“Gen-,” Wolf gasps, not expecting the burst of emotion from his best friend.

“You have no right to stop me from loving you,” Genichiro snaps. He lets Wolf go and turns away, leaving Wolf stunned and remorseful.

#  \------

Wolf doesn’t hear from Genichiro for the next few days. He’s sent some of his men to keep tabs on the lawyer, and so far he seems to be busy with his own work. Apparently he still comes by the Usui household and continue to shadow and learn from Oniwa, but he deliberately keeps himself out of sight.

Wolf feels remorseful. He had never seen Genichiro that angry. The man had always been reserved, even playful and smug sometimes, but he is always patient and gentle when it comes to Wolf.

It appears that Wolf had been taking advantage of that, and Genichiro had reached a point. And that… bothers Wolf a lot more than he first expected.

For one, he realises his days feel far more emptier without Genichiro seeking him out. With not even a text message or a call, it feels as if Genichiro had disappeared from his life. Wolf finds himself continuously checking his phone, restless and nervous all at the same time. He’s reminded of what Kuro had said to him -  _ what if he gives up one day? _ And that thought - 

Wolf recalls the cold look of disappointment and hurt in Genichiro’s eyes. That gaze that made Wolf feel so far away. What if he were to never look at Wolf with the same soft eyes as before again? Not receiving the man's attention and acknowledgement, it makes his days far more hollow.

“Brother Wolf, do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Kuro tries to console his older brother, who has been looking listless the past few days. But Wolf doesn’t answer, either he didn’t hear him, or he just isn’t up to it. It’s clear what the problem is,  _ everyone _ knows what the problem is. No one has seen Genichiro and Wolf apart, and it is obvious that they must have had a bad fight.

Needless to say, Genichiro looks as listless as Wolf, but neither wants to put aside their pride and stubbornness and apologise to the other, regardless of who is at fault.

But the matter with the police has kept the Usui group occupied. Wolf has to keep watch on his men, while Owl brings Oniwa and Genichiro to discuss legal matters. They have not heard anything from the Takamine group, which would be all fine, but - 

“Wolf, sir, we saw Ashina-san got escorted by some unfamiliar people,” Jinza reports, looking a little nervous. As one of the men posted to watching Genichiro, he has to tail and report his movements to Wolf. The whole group knows the purpose is to ensure the lawyer’s safety. This matter is definitely of importance. The change in the face of the Usui group’s second-in-command is expected. Even Jinza, a large, bulky man who easily towers over Wolf, cowers in the face of his leader’s wrath.

“Tell me where he is, now,” Wolf demands, close to growling.

Jinza reports Genichiro’s last known whereabouts and Wolf feels his hands sweat. He remembers the last incident clearly, so much so he can’t forget it. It was over ten years ago, but the memory is still vivid. The blood, the paleness of Genichiro’s skin. The look of desperation Genichiro had as he took the knife attack in Wolf’s place.

There was so much blood, and he looked like he was on the verge of death. Wolf recalls being unable to let go of Genichiro’s hand, his hands shaky the moment he’s forced to release it and watched them take him into the ambulance. He had almost lost his best friend, his  _ only _ friend, just because of his family background. The permanent scar on his forehead that Wolf always sees is a constant reminder.

Wolf had tried to push the man away after that incident, but Genichiro had been persistent, stubborn. Always keeping himself a fixture of Wolf's life. Wolf had taken advantage of that. He had been too used to having him in his life that he's grown careless & pushed him away from a simple fight.

What if he loses him this time, for real, and the last moment, the last memory they had together was of Genichiro storming off, hurt from Wolf’s words?

Jinza tells Wolf of the car Genichiro had been forced into, his men already on the case on finding its location. Wolf expects it to be Takamine; he’s been waiting for the hotheaded leader to make his move.

The Usui group moves fast. They are not an especially famous group, but most rival groups learn to stay clear of them for they are known for being silent yet savage. Owl received his name for being a swift and silent leader, one who sneaks in for the kill. Wolf follows his father’s footsteps, but there’s one thing they differ in. Wolf is another kind of savage.

He brings his closest subordinates, Hanbei and Inosuke, with Badger as a long-distance backup as he storms into the Takamine headquarters, barging into the head’s office.

Wolf is greeted by the elder Takamine, Hirachika, the former head of the group. The old man with his frazzled white hair and white beard slams his fist on his desk. Perhaps in his heyday, he would have been intimidating, but right now, Wolf is too blinded by rage to even notice. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“Your son, where is he,” Wolf demands of the older man, both Hanbei and Inosuke standing by his side. They do not exactly look menacing, but they are relatively known to be skilled, dangerous members of the Usui group. Wolf is holding back no punches with his threats.

But the old man is undeterred, sputtering, “You think you can barge in here and demand things-”

Wolf steps in, pulls the elder Takamine’s hand to the surface of the desk and drives a knife in between the gap of his fingers. His eyes look up at Hirachikia with a dangerous expression.

“Where. Is. Kodou,” Wolf states again.

This time, Hirachika does not try his luck.

Wolf is directed to a warehouse not far from the headquarters. Wolf feels rising dread as he hurries to the destination. Hanbei and Inosuke takes out the guards to the warehouse entrance swiftly and quietly. Nonlethally, of course. 

There’s no reason for blood to be spilled… yet. It all depends on Genichiro’s wellbeing.

When Wolf enters the building, he hears the noise of a fight. Quickly, they head towards the scuffle, realising Genichiro is fighting Kodou and his men. A long chair is toppled over on the floor, rope laid across it. It looks like Genichiro had managed to free himself from his bonds. 

Immediately, Hanbei and Inosuke joins in the fray, tackling most of Kodou’s men. Wolf steps in towards Genichiro, heart beating wildly. The man looks worse for wear, his clothes rumpled and a mess, a cut to his lip and a dark bruise already blooming on his cheek. One of his spectacle lenses is cracked too, and when Wolf sees the blood from Genichiro’s torn knuckles, he sees red.

“Gen…!”

“Jiro…?” the man looks up, squinting through his glasses. Wolf quickly steps up to him, but Kodou takes advantage of the momentary distraction. He flicks out a butterfly knife from his pocket and stabs towards Genichiro. Wolf moves faster than he thought possible, tackling the Takamine head onto the ground and grapples for the knife.

Kodou yelps and swings the weapon around in their struggle, managing to slice at Wolf’s eyebrow. But Wolf doesn’t feel the pain, his thoughts on putting down the man responsible for harming Genichiro. Wolf grabs and twists Kodou’s wrists, hard enough for the man to groan in pain and drop the knife. He then punches him in the face twice, thrice - knocking him out in the third blow as he spits out blood and a tooth. His face is bloodied, nose broken.

“Jiro! Stop!” Genichiro wraps an arm around Wolf’s waist and pulls him away from the unconscious Takamine. Wolf is still seething, teeth bared and snarling like a feral beast. “He’s done!” 

It takes some time for Wolf to calm down, Genichiro pulling him to his front, his warmth pressed against his back. Wolf can feel his heartbeat, running just as fast. Breathing in slow and steady, Wolf finally relaxes and leans into Genichiro. He realises Hanbei and Inosuke are done as well, Takamine’s men groaning on the floor incapacitated. 

“You… “ Wolf wants to say something, but he’s at a loss for words. There’s relief and anger and worry, all jumbled in his head and his heart is still pounding. Wolf can’t articulate his emotions so he glares at Genichiro’s wounded hands instead, reaching down to hold onto them.

“I’m fine. They didn’t expect that I’m proficient in aikido and karate,” Genichiro assures Wolf, soft smile gracing his features again. Wolf turns back to stare at him with furrowed brows, the worry still yet to be dissipated. “Jiro…? You’re bleeding too…” Genichiro carefully brushes at the cut on Wolf’s brow, but Wolf pays no mind to it.

“...I’m sorry,” Wolf murmurs, looking back down to Genichiro’s hands still in his. He’s thankful that Genichiro isn’t severely injured, but he’s still hurt, and there’s still anger burning in his chest. Kodou is fortunate that he’s already been knocked out and Genichiro pulled him away. 

“...What for?” Genichiro asks.

“For trying to push you away. I… did not want you to be in danger,” Wolf explains. He hears Genichiro sigh before he’s pulled into an embrace from behind. Genichiro is warm, his scent a mix of sweat, blood and expensive cologne.

“I understand that. Thank you, but… I know how to take care of myself. I want to take care of you too, protect you… in my own way. You know that,” Genichiro replies.

“...I know. I know that very well,” Wolf sighs as well and turns around in Genichiro’s embrace to press his face into the man’s chest. He thinks he feels his best friend smile and feels a warm feeling bloom in his own chest. Wolf inhales and says, “I want to take care of you too.”

Wolf feels Genichiro stiffen, and it takes several moments before he receives a response.

“What?”

“I want to take care of you too,” Wolf repeats.

“What do you mean by that?” Genichiro asks. There’s a slight tremor to his voice. It almost breaks Wolf’s heart. He’s been… pretty heartless to Genichiro all this time, hasn’t he?

Wolf pulls back and looks up at Genichiro in the eye. He reaches up and cups Genichiro’s face. “I like you too, Genichiro. I want you to be by my side.”

His best friend gives him a shaky smile and leans into Wolf’s palms. “You know I will be by your side, regardless.”

“Yes,” Wolf agrees. “It’s your fault I can’t even imagine being without you now..” He pulls Genichiro down, their lips meeting in a kiss. It feels right, and something that’s been a long time coming. There’s finally that relief, that feeling of settling and warmth in his heart as they kiss. Genichiro grunts and winces as he pulls back, licking at his cut lip.

Someone behind them coughs.

“It’s best that we leave Takamine territory and get Ashina-san patched up, Wolf,” Hanbei suggests. An older man, but one of Wolf’s closest and trusted subordinate. There’s a hint of an amused smile to the man’s lips while Inosuke is pointedly not looking their way.

“...Right, I should settle this with Takamine’s old man as well. Bring Kodou back to their headquarters so they’ll owe us a debt,” Wolf orders. Hanbei and Inosuke dutifully follow his instructions.

#  \------

Wolf receives some stitches for the cut on his eyebrow. Genichiro gets some gauze and bandages for his wounds. Other than some surface wounds, Genichiro is generally fine. Wolf sticks by him throughout as the clan’s doctor patches them up. Genichiro is reminded of that incident again, only that Wolf isn’t holding his hand. But it still feels rather similar, with the way Wolf watches the doctor bandage Genichiro’s hand with intense scrutiny. By the time the doctor leaves, it feels as if the tension has lifted.

“You doing okay?” Genichiro asks, fingers brushing away fine baby hairs from Wolf’s forehead, lightly grazing the stitches. Wolf nods and leans to Genichiro’s touch. He’s different now, Genichiro notices, a little more vulnerable and open with his emotions. Genichiro likes it, and it warms his heart to have the man he loves confide in him like this. 

He’s been in love with Wolf for so long… to finally have his affections returned, Genichiro struggles to restrain himself from tightly embracing Wolf and never let him go.

But it’s Wolf who makes the first move. He takes Genichiro’s bandaged hand and clasps it, bringing it close to his mouth and kisses his fingers. Genichiro can only watch, speechless as Wolf holds his hand, interlacing their fingers together.

“...Jiro?”

“It must have been lonely,” Wolf murmurs, caressing Genichiro’s palm gently. “I’m sorry.”

Genichiro smiles and leans in to press a kiss at Wolf’s temple. “Don’t be. You realize it now and that’s all that matters.”

“Maybe I always knew, just that I was in denial. I always thought… that you were better off without me, especially with my family background…”

“Hush, I know. You’re always so kind, and caring. For your younger brother, your men, for me. That’s what I love most about you. That’s why I wanted to be that someone to look out for you too.”

Genichiro earns a bright blush and a shy smile that nearly stops his heart. He wants to kiss Wolf so badly it’s almost painful, but he holds himself back and takes it slow, leaning in and brushing his lips to Wolf’s allowing the other time to accept or reject his advances. And thankfully, Wolf accepts. Parts his lips open and welcomes Genichiro’s kiss with some eagerness even.

Wolf’s hand holds Genichiro by the wrist at first, before eventually it slides along his arm and holds him by the shoulder. Genichiro is lost in bliss, enjoying the taste of Wolf’s lips and tongue, happy to kiss his love again.

He’s suddenly pushed backwards hard, back hitting the sofa cushion as Wolf climbs over his lap. Genichiro is stunned but aroused as Wolf takes charge, his pupils dilated from lust and desire and it’s something Genichiro had dreamed about but never really thought possible.

“Jiro, wait…”

“No more waiting,” Wolf mutters, kissing Genichiro again in between words as he tugs at Genichiro’s shirt and pulls off the man's glasses. “I don’t want any more regrets.”

“Ah - “

Genichiro is swept up by Wolf’s pace. His kiss is forceful, eager, his tongue slick and reaching into his mouth. But once he feels Wolf’s hands on his bared chest, a switch flicks on in Genichiro’s mind.

He immediately slips his hands into Wolf’s clothes, dipping into the man’s pants and grabbing his rear. The moan that escapes Wolf’s mouth stirs something wild in Genichiro, kissing Wolf fiercely. He can feel Wolf’s growing arousal pressed against his own. Desperately, he reaches down to take his erection out, sliding their erect cocks together, slick with spit and precum.

“Jiro… Jiro, please,” Genichiro pants, moaning out Wolf’s name.

“Geni… chiro… feels good… nnh,” Wolf groans and bucks his hips, thrusting into Genichiro’s hand. The friction is good, and watching Wolf, listening to him,  _ feeling _ him, it’s all too much. Genichiro is close to coming, and so it appears for Wolf.

Their lips meet again, mouths latching on together, kissing, sucking, moaning and breathing into each other’s faces as they near their climax. Wolf stares into Genichiro’s eyes, cheeks flushed. Genichiro is entranced, gaze captured and fixed on him.

“Genichiro… I - “

But Genichiro doesn’t hear what Wolf wants to say next. They both cum, hard and intense. Wolf presses and hides his face in the crook of Genichiro’s neck. His body trembles and curls into Genichiro’s, their chests heaving as they pant for breath.

Wolf lazily kisses Genichiro on his jaw, smiling up at him with bright eyes. Genichiro thinks he’s died and woke up in heaven. 

They share a warm, lovely atmosphere, still basking in their post-orgasm haze when someone knocks on the door of the room. Wolf jerks up, realising that they didn’t lock the door and anyone could have walked in on them.

“Uhm… Brother Wolf? Gen-san? Once you’re uh, done, Dad is asking for Gen-san to stay and join us for dinner,” Kuro’s voice passes through the door, barely holding back his laughter. Wolf plops his face on Genichiro’s shoulder, ears bright red. 

Everyone… must have heard them...

Genichiro has the nerve to laugh. He nuzzles and kisses the side of Wolf’s face.

“Everyone knows that I love you,” Genichiro tells him. “Now everyone knows that you feel the same for me. Isn’t that good?”

It’s true, Wolf thinks, even as he feels his face heat up from the confession yet again, but to find out this way… He feels like he’s lost all face in the group now.

“At least, if you’re embarrassed, I can be embarrassed with you,” Genichiro points out seriously. Wolf sighs but smiles anyway. He pecks a kiss on Genichiro’s lips and moves to clean them up and fix their clothing.

“Staying for dinner?” Wolf asks as he stands by the door.

“If you’ll have me,” Genichiro replies, fixing his spectacles. Wolf nods, reaching out to take Genichiro’s hand in his.

“I said I want you by my side.”

Genichiro grins. “Then yeah. I’ll stay for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took waaaay too long and unbeta'd. I apologise. Shout out to cuanman for sponsoring the ending to this fic *cries* This premise was borrowed from Yukue Moegi's _Hakujin to Kurobotan._
> 
> Also, Kodou is a character from the Sekiro manga. You guys better read that for more background and lore.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot! Do visit [my writing twitter](http://www.twitter.com/r3v3r4kazekami) and support me if you can! Happy New Year and see ya'll in 2020!


End file.
